


the sun rose when we were asleep

by Yuuzel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abandoned For Now, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuzel/pseuds/Yuuzel
Summary: Sawamura Daichi finds his boyfriend of five months in an alleyway, sucking on a stranger's wrist. Naturally, he freaks out.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	the sun rose when we were asleep

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for Daisuga week! This is for day three: mythology/crime.  
> I hope to finish the second chapter by the end of Daisuga week!
> 
> This will have no explicit descriptions of blood.
> 
> This fic contains a character thinking that their partner is cheating. Even though no actual cheating occurs, that may be distressing to read for some people. Please keep that in mind!

Daichi loved the way Suga always managed to surprise him.  
Suga often tried to find random ways to make Daichi smile, by pointing out weird street names, or sending him elaborate emojis, or one time even by giving him flowers.  
There was no way to run out of new things to learn about Suga, and Daichi loved it.  
Recently Daichi had also realized that he, most of all, loved Suga himself. 

Which only made the sight in front of him all the more devastating.  
Nothing could have prepared him for the surprise of finding his boyfriend of five months in an alleyway close to his apartment, sucking on a stranger’s wrist. 

.

There were few places Daichi liked less than crowded coffee shops.  
A coffee shop was a place to wake up, or to relax, or to study, as he was doing right now.  
People filling up every seat and countless loud conversations drifting through the room seemed to defeat the purpose.  
But when the prettiest man he had ever seen sat down in front of him, he couldn’t find it in himself to be mad at the circumstances. 

“Is it alright if I sit here?” the man asked shily, tucking soft grey hair behind his ear.  
His skin was pale and smooth, and there was a mole under his left eye.  
For some reason he was holding his coffee cup with both hands, it was adorable.

“Of course,” Daichi replied quickly, pulling his pencils closer to him to make some space for the stranger, already thinking about how he could convincingly pretend that he was done with studying, to start a conversation. 

The cute stranger was already pulling out study material of his own. 

It was difficult for Daichi to concentrate on his anatomy textbook, when there was a real example of facial structure right there in front of him.  
Sadly, attractive men couldn’t make his final exams disappear, so he still tried his best.  
The other student had seemingly settled in to study for a while and Daichi would still have the opportunity to talk to him a bit later. 

Still, he couldn’t help but observe. Daichi had always thought pastel highlighters were reserved for horse girls and internet bloggers, not adorable men, but apparently he was wrong. The stranger’s handwriting was extremely neat, but also quite decorative. It looked like what his grandmother would have wanted Daichi to write like. 

Daichi was pulled out of his thoughts by a soft voice. 

“Hey, I don’t normally do this, but I will regret it if I don’t ask - can I have your phone number?”

.

“Maybe there is an explanation for it? You should talk to him,” Asahi suggested.

Daichi was currently sprawled out on Asahi’s couch, pretending that his eyes were not burning. “What type of explanation? How is he supposed to explain chomping down on some other dude’s wrist in an alleyway?”

Oh how Daichi wished there was some way to explain away that he had caught the man he was in love with cheating on him in public. That Suga hadn’t even had the minimal respect of hiding it better. 

Asahi couldn’t answer him. But he did push a cup of green tea into Daichi’s hand and sat down next to him to pull him into a hug. 

“I’m so sorry this happened,” Asahi said quietly, “You didn’t deserve this.”

As per usual, Asahi’s voice expressed all the sadness Daichi couldn’t let out himself.  
He was one of the most compassionate people Daichi had ever met, Asahi seemed to suffer real pain from the hurt of those around him.  
It showed in the wrinkles on his chin, in the sheen on his eyes and in the firm but careful way he was holding Daichi. 

Daichi’s phone rang. 

.

Daichi’s sweaty button-down shirt was clinging to him while he was clinging to Suga’s hand.  
They were running through the streets, from what, he was not sure. He didn’t care either way, as long as the wind was flowing through Suga’s hair in front of him, as long as Suga was holding his hand and wearing his jacket. 

Their first date had started out more or less normally.  
They complimented each other shyly, blushed over the coffee shop table, and in what may have been a defining moment in Daichi’s life, Suga fed him a piece of carrot cake.  
The less normal part was the eating-carrot-cake-at-eight in the evening, Daichi hadn’t even known there were bakeries open that late. But who was he to complain when someone like Suga insisted on taking him out to eat cake? 

There was no way Daichi could have said no when Suga, after paying for their date, took his hand and said, “I know a place,” and took off running. 

Daichi was an athletic person, he worked out regularly, but it was getting a bit tiring to keep up with Suga. Even after fifteen minutes of running, Suga’s hand was still not warming up, which was one of the reasons Daichi had insisted on handing over his jacket. 

When they finally stopped, Daichi was completely out of breath and fanned himself with the hand that wasn’t holding Suga’s, while Suga seemed mostly unbothered, the only sign of possible exhaustion were his red cheeks. 

After a short break, Suga started pulling him up the stairs on the side of an apartment building. 

“Suga, where are we going?” Daichi asked. (Later, Asahi would tell him that he could have gotten murdered at this point, but Daichi was too whipped to care.) 

“Up.” Suga grinned down at him. 

Five minutes later, they found themselves on a fenced roof, surrounded by the city’s lights and a starless sky.  
They sat down, Daichi letting Suga lean against his shoulder.

“Are you sure it’s legal for us to be here?” 

“Live a little, Daichi!” 

Normally, this would have not been a sufficient answer for Daichi, but the way Suga’s soft hair tickled his jaw made it very easy to overlook.  
The wind was loud this high up. For a while they just listened to the wind, and looked at the lights. 

Suga felt cold against his shoulder, so Daichi had no choice but to pull him closer, to tuck him under his chin and to nuzzle into his hair. 

“Isn’t it crazy how not a single star is visible from here anymore?” Suga said quietly.

“They are still there though.” Daichi kissed Suga’s temple. “Even if we can’t see them, it doesn’t mean they’re gone.”

Shifting a bit, Suga cuddled into Daichi’s chest, halfway on his lap already. He closed his eyes and put his ear to Daichi’s heartbeat. Maybe Suga already knew that it soon would be his. 

“Today was perfect, Suga,” Daichi whispered. 

Suga smiled up at him and tugged him into an awkwardly angled, but nonetheless perfect kiss. His lips were smooth and his breath was cool. 

Later, when they were walking to the train station, hand in hand, Suga said something under his breath.

“I wish I could have taken you stargazing.”


End file.
